Not Any Different
by Knight.of.Disaster
Summary: This time around, she was the one that broke his heart. Shocking, I know. And now he wants revenge. There's gotta be a story behind the rejection, right? AU.
1. Chap I: Heartbreaker with Pink Hair

_I really __**should**__ be working 'Adventures of Hallowed Studios' but I'm immensly bored and watching _The Amazing World of Gumball_ which is so freakin' funny. :3 I don't know how this came from a cartoon but oh well! A story's a story and that's that. _

_Anyway, let's move on. This fic will _not_ center around Sonic. No, this is just the beginning. This is obviously an AU and things aren't going to correspond with the show, comics, games, etc. But, I am definitely taking advantage of the fact that the _Sonic _series has so many characters! I'm stalling so let's go._

**Disclaimer: Uh, yeah a teenage girl owns the entire **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** franchise. I can dream, but it won't happen. Not yet, anyway.**

* * *

><p>-Not Any Different-<p>

Chapter I: Heartbreaker with Pink Hair

* * *

><p>How dare that <em>bitch<em> do that to him? She...She totally just threw his profession of love for her back in his face! What happened **did not** go as he had it planned in his head. He was going to tell her he loved her and some shit like that, she'd feel the same way, they'd go out and become the hottest couple in school. Happy ending, right?

**Bzzt.**

**Wrong.**

**Maybe try again in the next **_**century**_**.**

[Flashback]

Sonic strolled through the halls of Amadeus High School with an air of confidence and an arrogant smile on his face. Today was the day he finally asked Amy, one of the hottest girls, out on a date. He had a sure-fire plan that couldn't possibly fail.

The blue hedgehog was dressed to be the best. He wore a white shirt, his lucky blue jacket, jeans, and his ever-reliable red sneakers. It was an understatement to say that he didn't feel good.

He felt like king of the whole fucking world.

Anyway, he walked around the corner to Amy's locker, where she was looking for something in her bag. He grinned confidently and leaned beside her locking, gaining her attention. She was wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, a red high-tops.

"Hey, Amy, I got something I want to talk to you about." he said and she frowned before grabbing two books from her locker and closing it. She turned away from him and began walking.

"Make it quick, Sonic. I have to get to class." she replied with the usual distaste in her voice. He never really got why she sounded like that.

"Err, right," Suddenly he was extremely nervous. Wait, what? Sonic the Hedgehog _did not_ get nervous around girls. _Girls_ got nervous around _him_. With that knowledge, his confidence, ego, and arrogance was restored.

"So, how would you like to go out with me, _world-famous superhero_, and be known as his beautiful girlfriend? I've liked you for some time now and you'd look great with me..." he explained and she stared blankly at him.

By now, everyone in the halls were watching them quietly, awaiting the pink hedgehog's reaction. He could see his best friends, Knuckles and Scourge watching him and the pinkette. He shifted his emerald eyes back to Amy.

The pinkette snickered, looking down at her books before smiling sadly at him.

"Sorry, Sonic, but you're really not my type."

Their audience exploded with sound; cell phones ringing with text messages and loud chatter of what had just taken place. Sonic's eyes were wide as he stared in absolute shock at the pink hedgehog.

"_What_ did you just say to me? Do you know who I _am_?" Sonic asked, his voice high with incredulity.

She smiled again and began walking away from him and the crowd. "I know who are and, frankly, I really don't care. You're not my type." The pink hedgehog disappeared around the corner leaving an astonished blue hedgehog and an excited crowd.

Scourge walked up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, an unimpressed look on his face. "Dude, you just got major rejected." he turned towards Knuckles, holding his hand out. "Pay up, man."

Knuckles grumbled something under his breath and handed over a fifty. Sonic's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he whirled around angrily to glare at his friends.

"What the hell, guys! You bet on whether or not she'd go out with me? What the hell's up with that!" he shouted and Scourge frowned at him.

"Everyone but you knows why she won't go out with you."

[End Flashback]

_What did Scourge mean by that? _

Sonic tugged on his quills in frustration when he heard his father calling him downstairs. Getting off his bed, he trudged out of his room and down the stairs, into the living room where his father stood next to the couch.

"Yes, Dad?" he questioned and his father Streak [a/n: don't ask. I was out of ideas and thus, Streak was born] placed his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Son, you remember my brother Doom, right?" Sonic nodded. "Well, it turns out he moved to Station Square about two weeks ago."

"So, what's that got to do with us? He's not _moving_ here, right?"

"No, of course not. I'm telling you this because he brought his son, and your cousin, Shadow with him. He's going to your high school."

"That is a horrible idea! Dad, we _do not like each other at **all**_! So what makes you think we can get along in the same building?" Sonic exclaimed, waving his arms to emphasize his point.

Streak folded his arms, putting the 'Dad face' on. "I don't care if you like him or not, son. I'm just informing you so you don't start a fight with him when you see him at school. You're dismissed."

The blue hedgehog groaned loudly before stomping back up to his room and jumped onto his bed, face-down. After screaming his lungs out, he rolled over. This day could not **possibly** get any worse.

He got majorly rejected by the girl he loved.

His best friends _bet_ on whether or not he'd succeed in going out on a date with her.

Everyone at school was going to talk about what happened for _weeks._

And to top it all off, his stupid cousin was living in _his_ city and going to be attending _his_ school.

...Did someone up there hate him? Because his life was going to be living hell from now on.

* * *

><p><em>So...What'd ya think? No seriously, I wanna know. Is this a good start, bad start, or what the hell start? JK about the last one but tell me what you think. I kind of like this one for something that came from watching <em>The Amazing World of Gumball_. _

_...Speaking of which, go watch that show. Trust me, if you're as immature as I am, it _will _be funny._

.Disaster has to go cause some trouble. Later. :3


	2. Chap II: The Apathetic Adonis

_Wow, I did not think that this was going to be so popular. I only got one review so far [_Thanks so much, Elys-chan, I'm glad you like it_] but even so, it's a good start. :3 __Anyway, I'm stalling again. What can I say? I'm a master procrastinator. So, I figured that this isn't going to be extremely long; maybe less then ten-twelve chapters. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. Oh, and Scourge's gonna be a good-like guy. He's a ladies man, not an abusive player that most people make him out to be. _

**Disclaimer**: **Must we go through this again? I do not own the **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** franchise. If I did, then several of their games would **_**so**_** get remade. Like _Shadow the Hedgehog _for example. It would look GREAT with the new CGI and his _original _voice actor. I mean have you heard the new dude in _Free Riders_? I started crying...):**

* * *

><p>-Not Any Different-<p>

Chapter II: Introducing...The Apathetic Adonis!

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, did you see that guy?"<p>

"The one with the black and red hair? Talk about sexy!"

"He is so going to be _my_ boyfriend!"

"Bitch, please, he'll never go for that trashy make-up and split-ends."

These were the words that Amy heard as she walked throughout the school. It was the day after she rejected Sonic and everyone had already forgotten about it; they were talking about the new student who was apparently Sonic's cousin.

She already made it her mission to avoid whoever he was; a cousin of the arrogant blue hedgehog was most likely arrogant himself. By the time she got to her locker, her best friends, Rouge and Cream, were discussing something as they waited for her.

"Please tell me you're not talking about him too..." Amy groaned, opening her locker and pulling out the necessary books and materials for the first half of the day. They both smiled sheepishly.

"Amy, if you saw him, you'd be talking about him too! Hell, half the girls in the school are already arguing about who's going to date him." Rouge said and the pinkette shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't. He's Sonic's cousin so he's bound to be exactly like him." she replied and closed her locker, beginning the walk down the halls with her friends.

"Amy, if that's what you think, you are sadly mistaken," Scourge interuppted, walking in front of them backwards with his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Cream questioned.

"I mean that if anything, Shadow is the exact opposite of Sonic."

"You've met him before?"

"Yeah, course! Used to hang out in grade school before I moved here for middle school. Didn't talk much, was a loner and rebel at heart, and wasn't a ladies man," he flashed an arrogant grin. "Unlike moi."

"Yeah, but he looks like he could be one..." Rouge said dreamily as they entered the classroom.

Amy switched her gaze from the green hedgehog to a black one sitting in the back of the class. He had red streaks running through his quills and bright, blood red eyes. He wore dark jeans, a black hoodie over a white shirt, and strange sneakers that reminded her distinctly of a pair of hover-shoes she'd seen at the mall.

So _this_ was Shadow.

Hm.

Well, he certainly _looks_ the part.

"Hey, Shadow! What's up man?" Scourge asked, holding out his fist, which Shadow blatantly ignored. "Aw, dude you always crush my fun. How ya been?"

"Hn...Fine. See, you're still as idiotic-looking as ever." Shadow replied in a bored tone.

Scourge feigned hurt. "Yeah, I know you missed me. Everyone usually does." Rouge tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to meet her gaze. "Oh, yeah! These are my friends: Rouge, Cream, and Amy."

Rouge waved flirtatiously, Cream smiled shyly, and Amy just nodded. The black hedgehog tipped his head slightly in response before going back to drawing something on the back of his notebook while Scourge rambled on about something he'd seen the other day.

Sooner or later, the class was filled with students; a majority of them trying to peek at the new transfer while the others simply didn't care. About five minutes after everyone was present, the teacher, a gray cat with bright yellow eyes, walked in.

He placed his laptop on the desk and hooked it up to the projector. Smiling in an evil fashion, the board behind him showed his name in a fancy manner. You know, blood, eyeballs, slime-monsters and whatnot. He was Mr. Terios. [a/n: _did you guys know that originally, that was supposed to be shadow's name? no? u do now_!]

Wait.

What?

Blood and _eyeballs_?

Gross.

"Welcome students," his eyes flashed the 'evil green' and everyone, except those who don't scare easy, felt a chill go up their spines. "**To the end of your adolescent lives.**"

* * *

><p>Finally, after a painstakingly long 75 minutes, Amy was able to leave her Science class in one piece. Unlike some people.<p>

What kind of Science teacher _was _he anyway?

Making them sign a waiver saying that anything that might happen in class will not be his fault.

Yeah, sure. It's _your_ classroom, bub.

Anyway, she walked down the hall to Room 666, which in her opinion is a _terrible_ name for a classroom, where her Art class was being held.

Hell yeah, she had Art in the morning.

Booyah!

And what made it better was she was the only one of her group that had this class; wait. No. Shadow had it too, apparently, since he walked in about five seconds after she took her seat. He once again went to the back to be left alone and she frowned.

_Well._

Not like she wanted to get to know him better, _anyway_.

The teacher was a blue swallow with matching eyes and a beautifully-decorated t-shirt that read: Ms. Winter.

Now in her element, Amy listened carefully as Ms. Winter explained a project they were going to begin working on in a few weeks. She said she wanted everyone to get to know each other and figure out their individual styles.

She instructed the class to greet one other person and get to know them by writing down things about them, i.e. their birthday, favorite color, any pets, etc.

Someone tapped the pinkette on the shoulder and she turned around to be met with an yellow fox with two tails and cerulean eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and red/white sneakers. He smiled, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Miles Prower. But people just call me Tails."

Smiling back, she took the fox's hand. "I'm Amy Rose."

* * *

><p><em>Well that turned out alright I think. I don't know since I sometimes write a little bit, go to school, come back and have a completely different idea. I have to fix that annoying habit...Anyway, tell me what you think! Good, bad, downright WTF, anything goes in my world. Be brutally honest because I need to hear it.<em>

_You guys didn't think I'd leave out Tails did you? How dare you! I love Tails and he will always be in my stories. ALWAYS, you hear me?...Good._

Disaster here has to go take a nap because school is a sleep-stealing bitch. Laterz, my gators! :3


End file.
